A travel itinerary is commonly created by or for a traveler before leaving on a trip or journey. The itinerary provides a detailed plan for the trip including the starting point, the final destination, and other destinations or stops that are planned along the way. Accordingly, the itinerary provides the traveler with predictability and structure for the trip.
There may be a need, however, to identify destinations or landmarks that are not part of an itinerary but that may provide the traveler with additional predictability and structure for a trip. In particular, events may occur during the course of a trip, however, that are not planned for. As a result, it may be beneficial to have knowledge of certain landmarks or destinations that are not on the itinerary in order to accommodate those events. For example, if a traveler gets ill while at a destination on an itinerary, it may be beneficial to have knowledge of hospitals within proximity of that destination. It may also be beneficial to have knowledge of hospitals within proximity of the paths between the destinations of the itinerary in the event that the traveler becomes ill while traveling between destinations. In addition, it may also be beneficial to have knowledge of important or noteworthy destinations or landmarks that may not be on the itinerary but that are within proximity to the destinations of the itinerary or within proximity to the paths between the destinations of the itinerary. For example, it may be desirable to know if there is a landmark or destination that may pose a risk to the traveler or may cause a delay in the traveler's journey if the destination is not avoided. It may be difficult and time consuming, however, to identify destinations and landmarks that are not on the itinerary but that may provide the traveler with additional predictability and structure for a trip.
Additionally, there may be a need to share an itinerary with multiple individuals. Family, friends, or colleagues may be interested in or be required to have knowledge of a traveler's itinerary for the purpose of coordinating travel arrangements for the traveler or for peace of mind, for example. It may be difficult or time consuming, however, to efficiently share an itinerary with multiple individuals, particularly if the itinerary is confidential.